<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【翔润】春日泽 by youeatricelema</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693985">【翔润】春日泽</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema'>youeatricelema</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【翔润】春日泽</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>樱井翔要在三月中旬离开东京。他去澳洲出差，那里即将入秋。</p><p>“澳洲，澳洲的哪里呢？”松本润懒洋洋的窝在他怀里，指尖在世界地图上划着。</p><p>“墨尔本？还是悉尼？”</p><p>“是爱丽丝泉。”樱井翔握着他的手停在澳洲大陆的中间。“东九区，我们没有时差。”</p><p>“爱丽丝泉里会跳出穿口袋背心的红眼睛兔子吗？”</p><p>“不，但是那里有骆驼和沙袋鼠。”</p><p>“真没劲。”松本润用脑袋轻轻撞了一下他的下颌角。“要去多久？”</p><p>“三周。”樱井翔吻他的额头。</p><p>“那你就错过东京的樱花了。”松本润盯着自己的指甲，小声的嘀咕了一句。</p><p>“还有春天的我。”</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>春天的松本润有一半以上的日子都和花粉症纠缠不清。他在室内也戴着口罩，眼睛总泪汪汪的，成团的纸巾在桌子上堆成小山。放在往年也不是什么大不了的事，可如今樱井翔不在身边，他总觉得格外难受。</p><p>「看，我在澳洲的肚脐上。」樱井翔传来简讯，附了一张自拍。他带着蓝色的贝雷帽，背景是暗红色的石英岩山。</p><p>他看起来心情不错的样子。松本润吸了吸鼻子想。不知道他这是去工作还是公费旅游。</p><p>「真的可以看到骆驼哦，骆驼睫毛好长。」</p><p>松本润握着手机愣了半天，没头没尾的回了一句。</p><p>「比我的还要长吗。」</p><p>「比你的长一点儿。骆驼的睫毛有两层。」</p><p>樱井翔的信息回复速度一如既往的快。松本润把手机丢在一边，愤怒的揉了把脸。</p><p>他还真把我和骆驼比起来了。</p><p> </p><p>松本润因为花粉症请了三天假。他躺在床上无精打采，生活全靠来自地球另一端的短信才能有点波澜。</p><p>「中午吃了浇汁意大利面。尝了一点袋鼠肉，不太好吃。」</p><p>松本润吸溜了一口泡面。水放的太多，味道有点淡了。</p><p>「多吃点，别饿瘦了。」</p><p>「想吃你做的荞麦面。」</p><p>松本润鼻子一酸，莫名其妙的委屈起来。</p><p>「你想得美。老子自己都没有荞麦面吃。」</p><p>「今天怎么啦，这么气。」</p><p>松本润不理他，专心把那碗难吃的泡面吃完。樱井翔等不及他吃完最后一口，电话就打了进来。</p><p>“干嘛？”松本润鼻子堵着，声音愈发的奶了。</p><p>“你是不是又花粉症？有没有好好吃药？”</p><p>“没有。没有。”明知道他看不见，松本润还是对着空气摇头。“我要和你分手。”</p><p>在樱井翔离开东京的第八天，松本润因为花粉症提出了分手。</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>松本润开始大动干戈的收拾衣柜。他把樱井翔的衣服都翻出来打包，等他从澳洲回来就让他直接带走。</p><p>樱井翔的衣服不算多，松本润翻着翻着就开始整理起自己的衣服来。他买了太多的衬衫，好多都没来及穿，T恤不小心和牛仔裤叠在一起，颜色变得像死掉的鱼眼睛。松本润把那件T恤扯出来丢掉，又胡乱扒拉了一通，竟然从柜底翻出了自己的高中制服。</p><p>他第一件事就是把制服的袖子展开来看，确认上面袖扣没有脱线丢掉。这是他问樱井翔要的扣子，等他也上高三的时候再提起这件事，那个不开窍的大脑门竟然说不记得了。</p><p>“毕业的时候？我不记得了，有人要我的扣子吗？”</p><p>松本润因为这个晾了他三天，恨不得把自己一针一线缝上去的扣子给拆下来。樱井翔急得跳脚，在他家楼底下转了一圈又一圈。</p><p>“我开玩笑的，我怎么会不记得啊！给你了嘛，袖口那颗小的！”</p><p>松本润不愿意听樱井翔的狡辩。他在卧室里吹空调听音乐，拿下耳机的时候才发现外面下雨了。是那个夏天的第一场雨，下得酣畅淋漓不留情面。他跑到阳台上去，发现樱井翔打着把伞在楼下站着。</p><p>呸。不该担心他会淋雨。松本润从窗台的盆栽里捡了一颗小石头砸下去。樱井翔没躲，隔着雨直愣愣的看他。</p><p>“你让我进去！”</p><p>“不让！”松本润朝他吼，吼完又恶狠狠的补了一句。</p><p>“下雨了！你快回去！”</p><p>“我不！”樱井翔这种时候比谁都倔。“你让我进去！我站了一天腿疼！”</p><p>“你…你别以为说这种话我就会心软！”松本润回房间去了，又急又气，在卧室里转了两圈，还是下楼去给他开门了。</p><p>樱井翔，国家一级得了便宜还卖乖选手，进了门就抱着松本润不撒手，浑身上下就鞋底和衣角沾了点儿水，还黏在松本润身上可怜巴巴的嚷嚷冷。</p><p> </p><p>他真讨厌。松本润想到以前的事，又小心的把有他袖扣的那只袖子叠在内侧。那颗袖子在高中时代经常被他揉搓，看起来比旁边那个旧了不少。就算分手了也不会要回去了吧，松本润想了想，觉得樱井翔肯定又不记得了。</p><p>他把樱井翔的衣服打包好，才想起今天是可燃垃圾回收日。于是他把桌面上的成堆的纸巾装进垃圾袋里准备丢掉。出门前他确认自己没有把樱井翔的衣服也拎出去，不然他回来没衣服穿又要着凉。</p><p>他在楼梯口碰见邻居家的婆婆。婆婆从小包里摸出两根棒棒糖递给他。</p><p>“今天怎么不是小翔倒垃圾？”</p><p>“他出差了，婆婆。”松本润接过棒棒糖塞进口袋里。</p><p>“真是个努力的好孩子。你们俩一人一根。”婆婆安排好了棒棒糖的去向继续上楼。松本润往下走，突然觉得分手是件麻烦事。他掏出手机给樱井翔发短信，他们没有时差，樱井翔肯定还醒着。</p><p>「花粉症好难受，会鼻塞，还尝不出甜味。」</p><p>「好好休息。这里的牛轧糖很好吃，给你带一点回来。」</p><p>在爱丽丝泉的第十天，樱井翔买了很多糖塞在行李箱里。</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>四月的东京渐渐回暖，松本润怕冷，穿了风衣还要搭一条薄围巾挡风。他花粉症好了不少，坐在街边的长椅上嚼口香糖。来往的行人成双成对，只有一条狗冲着他汪汪叫个不停。</p><p>有个女孩边道歉边把狗扯走了，世界突然安静下来。樱花扑簌簌的落，松本润接了一瓣在手里，是粉白色的。樱井翔说今天要去墨尔本，那么他们现在有一个小时的时差了。樱井翔的时间比自己少了一个小时，那他一定少做了许多事。松本润胡乱的想着，把脑袋缩进了围巾里。</p><p>围巾是秋分那天樱井翔送给他的。樱井翔的圆眼睛弯起来，把围巾和落叶一起塞在他怀里。他说秋分很不错，这一天整个地球共享同样长度的白昼和黑夜。松本润不觉得这是浪漫的事，除非再加上一个吻。樱井翔总能看穿他的心思，笑着去咬他的唇。松本润闻到他口中新鲜的薄荷味，就知道他是有备而来的。</p><p>暖春的太阳晒得松本润脸发烫。他尝试着闭上眼睛，也遮不住跳动的光晕。半个地球外的樱井翔突然在这时打了个喷嚏，他揉揉鼻头拿出手机，松本润的口袋在半分钟后“叮”的一声。</p><p>「在想我吗？」</p><p>「在想你。」</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>松本润在樱井翔离开的第十九天就开始期待。他丢掉了所有的泡面盒子和只剩一半的矿泉水，把地板擦干净，又从超市买来食材填满冰箱。还是两个人好，他实在是不喜欢一个人，一个人怎么才能撑起小日子里的烟火气。</p><p>他认真的考虑樱井翔下了飞机第一顿应该吃点什么。旅途劳累，按理说该清淡点，可澳洲那边的食物不知道合不合他的胃口，还是带点他喜欢的去机场接他才好。吃不掉可以带回来，反正左不过几十分钟的路程。松本润在心里反复盘算了好多遍才敲定主意，又去镜子前确认皮肤状态。最近休息的不算好，有点黑眼圈，但如果带妆去机场又显得太隆重了，樱井翔肯定得意到尾巴都翘起来。思来想去还是从现在开始早睡早起。他躺回床上盯着身边的枕头，突然想到这么久没睡人肯定不舒服，应该明天早起拿出去晒，就用今天买来的夹子夹在阳台上。</p><p>他脑子里有一万个念头，迷迷糊糊的就要睡着，却突然听到开门的声音。熟悉的脚步声从玄关一路靠近，行李箱的滚轮摩擦着地板，松本润觉得自己的心跳也快了起来。</p><p>“事情办完了，我就提前回来了。”樱井翔推开卧室的门，带着一点春夜的暖。“已经睡了？”</p><p>松本润看着他，动了动嘴唇，好久才从想说的话里挑了一句出来。</p><p>“欢迎回家。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>